Formulas
Primary Stats Samurai primary stats are improved through leveling / evolving Samurai, improving samurai Affection, upgrading Class, equiping Charms and leveling up Technologies. Note: Base Stats are starting level stats & per level stats. Class stats behave like Base Stats but do not multiply other stats (Example: Lvl 1 class stats for the Archer adds roughly 110 HP).HP: Hit Points are the lifeblood of every unit. Effective total HP: Total HP * (1 - %Mitigation) + Total HP = X Formula: Base HP * (1+ HP% Charms + HP% Tech + HP% Skills) + HP Class + HP Evo + flat HP Charms + HP Artifact + HP Support + flat HP Tech + HP Affection = Total HP. ATK: Attack increases damage dealt by attacks. Formula: Base ATK * (1+ ATK% Charms + ATK% Tech + ATK% Skills) + ATK Class + ATK Evo + flat ATK Charms + ATK Artifact + ATK Support + flat ATK Tech + ATK Affection = Total ATK. DEF: Defence reduces damage taken by an attack. In simple terms, every 6 points of DEF point decreases damage taken by 1%. Formula: Base DEF * (1+ DEF% Charms + DEF% Tech + DEF% Skills) + DEF Class + DEF Evo + flat DEF Charms + DEF Artifact + DEF Support + flat DEF Tech + DEF Affection + 600 = Total DEF. 600 / Total DEF = Damage mitigation. SPD: Speed dictates the unit action order. From highest to lowest. Formula: Base SPD + SPD Class + SPD Evo + SPD Charms + SPD Artifact + SPD Support + SPD Tech + SPD Affection = Total SPD. Secondary Stats Secondary stats are improved through equipping charms, using certain formations and receiving buffs from skills. C.DMG: Critical Damage determines how much damage is caused by critical hits. CRT: Critical is the chance to trigger a critical hit. HIT: Hit increases the chance to hit with certain skills. AVD: Avoidance allows units to evade +HIT effects (Abnormal Effects) cast by the enemy. Formula: Skill HIT% * + (Character HIT% + Formation HIT% + Buff HIT%) / (1 + enemy AVD%) = Final hit chance. Final Damage Total_ATK * %Crit_DMG * %DMG_Attack_Skill * Mitigation * (1+DMG%_Charm's_Skill]) * (1+%DMG_Increase_Self_Buff) * (1+%DMG_IncreaseEnemy_Debuff) / (1-%DMG_ReductionSelf_Debuff) / (1-%DMG_ReductionEnemy_Buff) / 1.25 Or * 2 Class_Counter = Final damage Special Attacks Normal attacks from samurai have a chance to trigger a special attack, indicated in game by a slightly zoomed in animation. A special attack ignores all enemy defensive stats and does raw damage based on ATK and Level of the attacker. The chance to hit is between 9-18% for player characters between level 1-60. Special Attack Chance = (50 + Level) / 500 + (50 + current level) Special Attack Damage = ATK * (2 + Level / 100) Support Each Samurai placed into a support slot increases each Samurai's stats in the main squad by 25% for a total of 625% effective increase in stats with 5 support and 5 squad members. It is advised to try and keep the same class of unit in a single support zone and upgrade the corresponding research (Though some units of a different class will still out perform). For example; Archers in ATK Support with a higher ATK research than others. This is primarily to save spreading resources too thin on tech within the early game.